The invention relates to an apparatus for ironing laundry, consisting substantially of at least two dished beds disposed adjacent and parallel to each other, each having a driven roll accommodated therein, in addition to a guide means for carrying the laundry out of the first dished bed into the following bed.
Such apparatus has its industrial application in companies which have to iron large quantities of laundry, such as sheets. The dished beds are heated by means of a heating medium, for instance oil or steam, whereby the roll serves to transport the laundry along the hot inner surface of the bed in order to dry and iron the laundry. It is already usual to arrange two or even three or four beds parallel to one another in order to subject the laundry to a multiple ironing treatment. The danger that may occur here is that the article for ironing is not carried properly from the one bed to the following one, this operation being performed up the present time by endless belts which run with the rolls. These belts or stripper tapes are susceptible to breakage and demand a relatively long repair time during which the ironing apparatus is out of operation.